Naruto Of The Aura
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: What if Naruto learned about the Kyuubi earlier, what if he was able to access a power that no one else ever had Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Grey!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, new story, I hope you all like it, and I am currently using my knowledge of Naruto, nothing else so far because I am only about to start watching Shippuden, anyway hope you like it**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

It was currently the tenth of October, the fifth anniversary of the day a great demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox attacked The Village Hidden In The Leaves "GET THE DEMON!" yelled a loud and angry voice as a little boy around the age of five ran away

The boy had blonde hair with unusual whisker-like marks on both cheeks, he wore a white t-shirt and blue trousers

Suddenly the boy ran into an alleyway, but to his utter dismay, there was a wall there, no way across, no way around

"We finally trapped him" said one of the people who were currently chasing the little boy

"No... please, I didn't do anything... please, don't hurt me" said the little boy with fear and tears clear as day in his eyes

"We're not gonna hurt you demon... we're gonna _kill_ you!" yelled one of the members as they ran at the boy with a knife drawn

The boy raised his arms to try and block the knife, but was surprised when the knife never connected to him, when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see some sort of blue force field had appeared in front of him

"Th-The demon awakened his power!" Stuttered one of the mob members

"W-We better go!" yelled another

The boys eyes hardened, he somehow controlled the aura around him and sent it flying towards them almost as if a giant wall had just been thrown at them, causing bones to crush

The little boy suddenly got really hazy, and was about to fall over, when an arm grabbed his chest, he looked up with his weak eyes and saw a man with spiky white hair and a dog ANBU mask

"It's alright kid, you're safe now" said the man as he noticed the boy go unconscious, "I'll have to report this to the hokage"

 ** _Later_**

The boys eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his slumber, he looked around and noticed he was in a hospital room, he was about to jump out of his bed when suddenly the door opened, revealing the Hokage himself

"O-Old man?" stuttered the weak boy

"Hello Naruto, I trust you are feeling better" said the Hokage

"I-I guess" stuttered the now known Naruto, "Old man... who am I... No, what am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet, but you will know soon, and that is a promise Naruto" said the Hokage

"What happened to the people?" asked Naruto

"They are currently in interrogation, as they broke a village law... and they appeared to have broken bones and claimed to be hit by a strange blue force"

"Blue?" suddenly Naruto's eyes widened, "Did you say... that they saw a blue force"

"Yes, why" asked the Hokage

"Can I go back to my apartment, I feel better now" said Naruto as he got out of bed

"Well, if you're absolutely sure" said the Hokage, a little confused

"I'm fine!" said Naruto, "I'll see you later old man"

Naruto then walked out of the hospital and ran back to his apartment, when he got in, he fell onto his bed before quickly falling asleep

 ** _Later_**

He opened his eyes slowly, only to see he wasn't in his room, he was in some sort of sewers, but the weirdest part was that it had a huge cage at the end, with two large gleaming red eyes

 ** _"Hello... little boy"_** said a booming voice behind the cage

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Naruto

Suddenly a giant fox with nine tails appeared in the cage, **_"You may know me by the tragedy that happened just five years ago... am I right kit"_**

"Y-You don't mean... Y-You're the N-Nine T-tails" stuttered Naruto

 ** _"HAHAHA, Do not be afraid Kit, I won't hurt you, even if I could hurt you"_** said the Kyuubi

"S-So why are you in here?" asked Naruto, "They said you were killed by the fourth"

 ** _"You really think that a beast such as me could be killed by a mere human, instead of killing me, the fourth only had one choice, to seal me in a newborn baby, and the only newborn baby at the time, happened to be you"_** said the Kyuubi

 ** _"...And here I am, stuck inside of you because of a stupid seal"_** said the Kyuubi

"Y-You were, sealed, inside of me?!" stuttered naruto

 ** _"Yes, if you die, then it will be very annoying, so I am going to help you, so that's why two nights ago, I decided to give you the ability to control aura, a force stronger than Chakra... Though you may not be able to perform Jutsu with it, you can control and bend it to your will"_** Stated the Kyuubi

"So... I can't perform Jutsu's" asked Naruto

 ** _"You can still perform Jutsu, it's just that you cannot perform it using Aura... Aura is a force that is mainly used to make weapons out of thin air, that only you can use, or make a wall to protect you, or to simply shove someone, it has hundreds of uses"_** said Kyuubi

"So... with this, could I get the village to recognise me, as me" asked Naruto with his golden bangs shadowing his eyes

 ** _"Recognise you... but they tried to kill you, aren't you angry"_** asked Kyuubi

"Of course I'm angry, but that doesn't mean I want to kill them, I just want to prove them wrong, that I'm not some demon, that I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as he stared Kyuubi directly in his eyes, something the boy had not done once, since he awoke there

 ** _"You know, out of all the humans I have met in my lifetime, you are probably the most interesting one kit"_** Said Kyuubi

"Thank you, now what should I call you" asked Naruto

 ** _'He's asking what to call me, what an interesting child'_** thought Kyuubi with a large grin, _ **"Very well, my name is Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox"**_

"Okay, then, should I go then" said Naruto awkwardly

 ** _"You are going to wake up soon, once you awake go to the base of the hokage faces and release some aura into a certain place, there should be a small cabinet that opens, read all of the scrolls, and practice them well"_** said Kurama, **_"Also, if someone asks about your Aura, tell them it's just a Kekkai Genkai, or is simply extremely fast Ninjutsu"_**

"Okay Kurama" said Naruto as he slowly opened his real eyes and was greeted by the sun shining brightly through his blinds

 ** _"Oi, kit"_** said a sudden voice causing Naruto to yelp in surprise

"Who said that?" he asked

 ** _"It's me... I was able to make the seal allow me to talk to you without you going into these grimy sewers"_** said Kurama

"Oh, well that's useful" said Naruto

 ** _"You better head over to the Hokage faces before the villagers wake up"_** said Kurama receiving a curt nod from the blonde boy as he quickly changed into a black t-shirt and black trousers with orange stripes going down the sides

He soon made it to the Hokage faces and Kurama spoke, **_"Look at the fourths eye, then directly below it at about your level channel some of your chakra into it"_**

Naruto did so, and a small hole in the cliff appeared, Naruto looked in and saw a small box about the size of his head in there, he quickly grabbed it and ran home

When he got in he sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he opened the box. Inside were two letters, a couple of scrolls and a kunai knife

He went to read the two letters first, the first one was...

 _Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

 _I'm guessing you should be around five or six years old when you read this, so I'm going to make this understandable for you, my name is Minato Namikaze, Aka the Fourth Hokage, inside this box are five scrolls, each holding different jutsus (Mostly sealing style Jutsu), and a kunai, the kunai is special, if you throw this kunai, you can teleport to where it landed, or it can teleport back into your hands, I am guessing you have not been treated as a hero like I hoped, but a monster... I know it may seam unreasonable of me, but I am tasking you to protect this village, think of it as a final wish_

 _Anyway, bye Naruto_

Naruto frowned in confusion when he read the last part, he was already planning on protecting the village, he didn't need the fourth to tell him to. He then turned to the next one,

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I know you won't remember me, but I would like to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you have most likely had to live a life of hardships and have had atrocities that not many people can speak of happen to you. Well, I hope you grow up to be a cheerful and strong young boy,_

 _From your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto's eyes widened as tears quickly started to flood his eyes, he put his hand up to his mouth to muffle the sound of his crying

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

In a flash Naruto put everything in the box before sliding it under his bed and wiping his tears, he then ran to the door and opened it, revealing the Third Hokage

"Sup old man" Naruto said as casually as possible

"Hello Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to go to Ichiraku's this evening as I don't have any paper work and I haven't heard much of you lately" asked the Hokage

"Y-Yeah, sure" said Naruto

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter, I am going to post a chapter with this one as well, anyway, please review and maybe check out my other stories**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you all like this chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Who's the new kid**_

It was a normal day at the academy, Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke who they both had a crush on ever since they joined the academy three months ago, Choji was eating a packet of crisps, Shikamaru was napping, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Shino was playing with an insect, Hinata was simply observing while Sasuke simply stared at the front with his hands holding his head up

Then Iruka walked in, "Hello class... we have a new student" he said and smirked as everyone perked up in their seats

"Come in Naruto" he said to the door and in walked a boy the same age as everyone else

Naruto had spiky golden hair and three whisker-like scars on each cheek, he wore a black open vest with long sleaves reaching his wrists which also revealed a white shirt, black tracky bottoms, ninja sandals and a belt with multiple scrolls and a single kunai

"Introduce yourself" said Iruka

"Okay... my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage" he said with a grin

Everyone looked at him speechless, what kind of kid would just announce that kind of thing, especially in front of kids his own age

"Why don't you seat yourself next to Kiba, the boy with the dog" said Iruak

"His name's Akamaru!" stated Kiba causing Iruka to rub his head sheepishly and Naruto to chuckle

Naruto walked over and sat next to him, "Hi, name's Kiba Inuzuka (Spelling?), and this is Akamaru"

"Naruto Uzumaki, of course you already knew that" said Naruto

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I challenge you!" said a sudden voice causing Naruto turn around

"Excuse me?" asked naruto not sure if he heard him right

"You heard me, I challenge you to see who is stronger" stated the emo looking boy

"No thanks" said Naruto bluntly as he watched a fuming Uchiha walk back to his seat

Naruto sighed, "First day here and somebody already hates me" he said as his head hit the desk

"It's alright Naruto, he hates everyone here, has some kind of God complex if you ask me" said a boy who sat in front of him, he had some sort of weird ponytail, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you Naruto"

"nice to meet you too" said Naruto

After a lot of introductions, Naruto had now met:

Kiba Inuzuka: Part of the Inuzuka clan who specialise in dogs

Shikamaru Nara: His clan specialises in controlling shadows

Choji Akimichi: An overweight clan (Don't let them hear you say that) who specialise in expansion Jutsu

Hinata Hyuuga: Despite her clan being known as people with sticks up their butts, she is shy and nice

Ino Yamanaka: Works with mind-controlling Jutsu

Sakura Haruno: A regular girl with a crush on Sasuke

Shino Abarame: A quiet boy who likes bugs

Sasuke Uchiha: An emo from the Uchiha clan (Another clan with sticks up their butts)

And that was about it

"S-so why'd you only join the academy just now" asked Hinata nervously

"Oh, I've been training privately" said Naruto

"Oh, what kind of training" asked Choji

"Well, I've been practicing Fuiinjutsu (Sorry if I get any spelling wrong), the art of seals in case you didn't know" said Naruto

"You know seals... can we see one" asked Kiba

"yeah" said Naruto as he grabbed a scroll from his waist

He then placed his hand on the scroll, once he rolled it out and channelled Chakra into it, before pulling a long katana out of it

"Woah" said Kiba in awe at the weapon

"That's a big katana" said Choji

"Yeah, I got this about a year ago" said Naruto as he put it back into the scroll

 _Later_

"All of you have a great weekend" said Iruka as he said goodbye to his students for the weekend, it had been almost a year since Naruto joined the academy and he was now 9 years old

"Oi, Naruto, do you want to go get something to eat with us all" said Kiba

"Yeah, why not" said Naruto happily

"Kay, see 'ya at 6" said all of his friends as he said his goodbyes

 _Later_

Naruto is lying on his bed, silently looking at the ceiling, "I hate acting weak around people I care about" said Naruto to himself

 _"Don't worry Kit, only a few more years until you graduate, then you can show the world what you are really made of"_ said Kurama inside his head

"Thanks Kurama" said Naruto with a smile, "I better get ready to go out"

After about 5 minutes Naruto was finally ready, he kept his hair the same but dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with his trusted kunai on him, he then jumped out of his window and walked towards their usual place, Ichiraku's ramen, Naruto had gotten all of his friends to enjoy the taste of fine ramen and god did they love it

"Hey guys" he yelled as he finally made it to the god of all ramen stands

"Hi Naruto" greeted his friends

"Hello Naruto, what would you all like to eat" asked Teuchi behind the counter

The five academy students then ordered a lot of ramen when Naruto suddenly asked, "So what's the occasion"

Everyone stiffened up at that, they knew he probably wouldn't like it, "Naruto... don't be mad" said Kiba

"But it's your birthday" said Shikamaru

"So we wanted to celebrate with you" said Hinata with worry in her voice, they all knew he hated his birthday, mainly for the reason of that being the days that he would be hunted by mostly all villagers

Naruto stayed silent for a minute, before tears started streaming down his face, "Th-Thank you" he said

"Naruto" said all of his friends

He wiped his tears before looking at them with a smile, "Thank you for being there for me!" he said

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter, I'll post one most likely next week, and please review**_


End file.
